


Perfect moment

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Your first kiss with Steve.





	Perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> The only explanation for this is that uuuhhh Steve is cute and deserves kisses.

Steve and you weren’t a couple, not yet at least. You’ve been best friends for a long time, you would always hang out either at your or his apartment, even going out a few times a month on what could definitely be considered dates. 

And in those times, physical touch felt so natural, so right. You resting your head on his shoulder when watching movies, him draping his arm on your shoulders when you were on a walk, often holding hands even. 

Your friends kept complaining about your mutual pining and it always made you laugh. Because, the truth was, the two of you weren’t exactly pining. It was only a matter of finding the perfect moment to take things further.

Tonight Steve is sprawled out on your couch, lazily watching the movie playing in front of him. He isn’t really paying attention to it. His mind is filled with the pleasant hum of the calm apartment.

You are spread on the couch next to him, head on the armrest, legs on his thighs and he’s absentmindedly massaging your calf. You reach for your can of soda but realise it’s empty. Taking your legs off his lap and standing up, you hear a questioning hum come from Steve. 

“I’m gonna get another soda. Want a refill?”

“Sure.”

When you get back to the living room, you see he has leaned his head on the backrest, eyes closed, the tiniest content smile on his face. You set the soda and bottle of beer on the coffee table in front of you and sit on your legs next to him, cuddling into his warm body. The arm he had draped over the backrest comes down to slowly rub up and down your back and his smile grows slightly and the feeling of your warmth at his fingertips.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” you ask. 

“Mm, no. Just enjoying this.”

You look at him, how peaceful and happy he seems. Body slack and comfortably draped on the couch like he’s a blanket meant to be there all the time. The little smile never leaving his lips, long eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks.

You lean in slowly and kiss his cheek, letting your lips linger there. You don’t move away when you hear his breath catch, nor when his eyes open slowly and look straight at you. No questions or uncertainty or confusion in those blue eyes, just anticipation for what you’ll do next. His hand on your back never stopped moving.

You keep your eyes locked with his and lean up a bit to kiss his chin, his lips twitching slightly. You wait for a moment to see if you’ll get any other reaction out of him, but he’s giving you the upper hand. He’s letting you set the pace, happy to receive anything you want to give him.

You lift your hand to run your pointer finger along his lower lip, the softest of touches, making him part his lips slightly. You tilt his face towards you and finally, finally kiss him. Soft at first, as if having a taste of how he feel. He watches you the entire time.

Letting your hand fall to his chest, you hug him closer and kiss him again. This time he kisses you back, the hand on you back moving up to your head, keeping you close, lightly massaging your scalp. The feeling made chills run all the way down your back, so much, you have to shift to calm the feeling, making him chuckle.

“Sweetheart..” He chases your lips when you break the kiss to breathe and it makes a wave of warmth run through you. Feeling bold, you lift yourself from your seat and straddle his legs. He shifts his position so it was more comfortable for both of you and holds you close enough so that he could kiss you softly on the nose.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now.” You whisper, afraid a louder voice would break your little bubble of warmth and comfort.

He runs his hands from your lower back up to your shoulders, gently bringing you as close as possible and you lean your head on his shoulder, playing with the collar of his sweatshirt. “So did I. Just couldn’t find the right moment. I’m glad you did, though.’ He kisses your forehead, petting your hair.

"I guess we’re both too shy sometimes, huh?” You giggle. 

“Yeah, we should stop doing that.”

“Totally.” You kiss him again, and this time didn’t move away for a long time.


End file.
